


Anything We Want

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Barry are a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything We Want

**Author's Note:**

> I super love the song Anything We Want by Fiona Apple and so here is this thing.
> 
> Also Barry needs more lovin'.

You keep touching your neck when you look at Barry. You aren't sure if he's noticing, oh but he certainly is.

It's your habit. You just got back from a trip to San Francisco and you missed your boyfriend. A lot. So you keep directing his eyes to where you want him to kiss you when you're alone. He had to stop to pick up Thai food for the crew quickly.

When he gets the various orders and you two get back in the car, you plug your phone into the auxiliary cord and put your feet on the dashboard as he drives. The music spills from the windows of the car. The air conditioning is janky in his car so in the hot California weather, your windows are almost constantly down. Sweat is glistening on your thighs, making your scars a bit more noticeable.

The pink blemishes are from various things: scabs that were picked at, surgeries, accidents, and unfortunately your self-harm scars. You had rough teenage years. But you're okay now, as you've told Barry multiple times.

You run your hands down your legs, wiping away the sweat, before lightly tracing over the scars. Barry suddenly takes your hand in his and gives it a squeeze. You look at him and he gives you a small smile.

He then made a mental note to show your thighs proper affection later.

You get to the office and are bombarded with hugs and questions about your trip and such. After a few minutes of chatter and discussion, everyone gets back to work. Barry is whisked away to play some bad fighting game on Steam Rolled so Suzy borrows you to help her hang up some fan made items and new classic posters Arin had found.

Before you know it, it's dark and everyone is calling it quits.

As Barry packs up his things, you sit on his desk and idly play with Poogie. It always makes him smile when he sees you talking to that pig. When he's double checked he has everything, his fingers dance up your legs to get your attention. When you look at him, he steals a kiss. You put Poogie back before the two of you go out to the car.

You sit in the car for a bit. He hasn't started it, he's too busy looking at you.

"What?" You ask, looking at him.

He smiles, gently grazing the side of your face with his fingertips. "I just really missed you."

"Good. I'd be worried if you didn't."

He presses a kiss to your lips before beginning the drive home. When you arrive and are inside, your lips are almost instantly connected. It's become routine that whenever one of you goes on a trip somewhere without the other, you have incredible sex as soon as you're together again.

Barry is a very attentive lover. His hands will trace your body to find what makes you feel the best. By now he has it memorized, however. His hands are tracing your sides until he gets to your thighs. He then hooks one leg around him and it's soon followed by the other.

He sets you on the kitchen counter top before caressing your thighs. "I really, really missed you."

You can't help the smile that spreads on your face. "I can tell." You press your leg against his crotch.

He groans and rests his head in the crook of your neck. Before long, Barry's mouth is going to work on your neck. You tilt your head back and close your eyes. Not many of the lovelies think he's as talented in pleasuring as he is in editing and gaming.

How wrong they are.

You don't know when he got your shirt off. That's one of his talents. Making time feel like it's slowing down or pausing altogether. Soon, your bra is off and you're unbuttoning his jeans. "I never realized how much I absolutely resent clothes," Barry says as he pulls down his jeans and boxers along with them. As you work at your own, he pulls his plaid up over his head.

"Ah fuck."

"What?"

You giggle. "I think the zipper is stuck."

He sighs but it quickly turns into a laugh. "Hang on, hang on." You move your hands and angle your hips up. After a minute of fiddling, Barry gets your zipper to slide down. You two let out triumphant exclamations. "You're such a mess," he says between kisses.

You grin as you slide your pants and underwear down your legs. "Keeps you busy."

"Always." He pulls away for a moment to retrieve his wallet from his jeans, giving you a nice ass shot as he bends over. He takes his place between your legs again and tears open the small package. "Are you good?" He asks.

You nod as he rolls on the condom before pushing inside of you. You flex your thighs and your toes curl as he pounds into you. He's always so good at fucking your brains out.

His nails are digging into your hips and your foreheads are pressed together. As you come, you clench around Barry, pulling him over the edge with you. He bites your collar bone as he comes, low enough that it'll be easy to hide with a tee shirt. Your legs are shaking as he pulls out and he disposes of the condom before easing you off the counter and cleaning you (and the counter) up.

Barry then carries you to the bedroom and eases you onto the bed before big spooning you. His hand slowly strokes your thigh before he whispers, "I love you."

You smile. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I am shit at writing smut tbh.


End file.
